In A New Dimension
In A New Dimension 'is the 1st episode of Ahmad 20. Plot ''The Episode starts at Ahmad's house. It's the day before the final attack Old Ahmad: Guys, I have to do this. Oussama: Of Course you have to! You will need to know how to defeat Vilgax and Ultimate Kevin Zein: JUst go already! Good Luck! Old Ahmad: Tnx guys! See ya later! Ahamd jumps in the portal. The portal closes. Then the door is blasted in to pieces. Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax walk in. They are about to kill Zein and Oussama. Meanwhile in Dimension 40. Ahmad, Oussama and Zein are walking trough some mall. Suddenly Old Ahmad appears. Ahmad15: WHat the? Zein: Who the? Oussama: Who are you? Old Ahmad: I'm the Ahmad from dimension 20. Ahmad15: Okay... Old Ahmad: I came here to ask you something Ahmad: What is is? Old Ahmad: I need to know, how you defeated Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax? Meanwhile in Dimension 20. Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax share their victory when suddenly a bright light starts to consume everything. It goes around the globe and then out in the universe. After some minutes there is nothing left. then everything restarts. Everything is recreated. On Earth. 2 Cave men meet. Then all time is being skipped ahead to the present. In Dimension 40. Old Ahmad: Thanks, Ahmad! Ahmad 15: No problem, Ahmad! He smiles Old Ahmad opens a portal and jumps in it. the 3 start to walk again. Zein: What was that all about? Ahmad 15: I Have no idea! They all laugh. Back in Dimension 20. A portal opens. Old Ahmad gets out Old Ahmad: Looks different! After a while Ahmad comes back home. He opens the door and sees 3 guys sitting in the couch and watching TV Old Ahmad: Who are you guys? What are you doing in my house? The 3 kids get up. It's New Ahmad, Jake and Leon New Ahmad: Your house? This is my House and I'm Ahmad Saati! End Scene Brake Start Scene New Ahmad: Your house? This is my House and I'm Ahmad Saati! Jake: Who are you? Leon: And what are you doing in Ahmad's House? Old Ahmad: I'm Ahmad! See! He takes out his passport and shows it to the three Leon: Okay, you are Ahmad. Jake: But he's also Ahmad! Old Ahmad; Wait, who are you guys? Leon: Leon Matar Jake: And Jake Kyle III Old Ahmad: Who? My friends were Oussama Matar and Zein New Ahmad: Never heard of them! Jake: Nope Leon: Never New Ahmad: Do they even exist? Leon: Maybe we should check? Old Ahmad Looks at Leon and Jake. Old Ahmad: You guys look just like them! Leon and Jake: We Do? Leon And Jake look at each other with a confused look. Old Ahmad: Did you guys ever face Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax? New Ahmad: Who? Old Ahmad: Of Course! New Ahmad, Jake and Kyle look interested and confused New Ahmad: Of Course what? Old Ahmad: The dimension I came from was dark. Ben Tennyson was dead, my other friends, who called them selves Team B as well. The Dimension must have restarted New Ahmad: If the Dimension has restarted, then how come there are 2 Ahmads? Old Ahmad: That's because I was in the other dimension while this dimension restarted. Leon: So you're the Old Ahmad Old Ahmad: Yes, And he is the new one! He points to New Ahmad. New Ahmad: So I'm the new you? A Better version of you. OLd Ahmad: Not really! Your just a new... New Ahmad: And an improved version of You. Suddenly Old Ahmad's Ultimatrix starts to glow red. Old Ahmad: What's going on? Then New Ahmad's Strike Omnitrix starts to glow blue. New Ahmad: This your fault! Old Ahmad: No It's not! Then a red flash from Old Ahmad's Omnitrix happens. The screens zooms in. It can be seen that the Ultimatrix recelebrates in to the form of the Strike Omnitrix. Then the dial of the new Ultimatrix comes out and goes back in transforming Ahmad in to Armodrillo (picked by random.org). The Flash ends. Leon, Jake and New Ahmad get up and stare at Armodrillo. Old Ahmad gets up. Old Ahmad: I feel weird. After hearing himself, he looks at his hands and realises that he is armodrillo. He quickly turns back in to Ahmad. Old Ahmad looks at his recelebrated Ultimatrix. Old Ahmad: What the hell has happened to it? End Scene Brake Start Scene Old Ahmad looks at his recelebrated Ultimatrix. Old Ahmad: What the hell has happened to it? New Ahmad: It looks like my Striketrix. Leon; Maybe it recelebrated to adjust to the new dimension? Old Ahmad: Did he just said something smart? New Ahmad: I hate it when he does that. Old Ahmad: well if he is right, then let's see if i have any of your aliens. Name me one of yours. New Ahmad: Strikesquid! Old Ahmad searches trough the holograms but doesn't see strikesquid anywhere. Old Ahmad: I don't have him, but do have a lot of new ultimates New Ahmad: You don't have my new aliens, but have a lot of Ultimates? Then an explosion happens on the other side of the city. The 4 run out the door and look at it. Ahmads: What is that? ''THE END''''' Characters *Ahmad Saati (Dimension 20) (First Appearance) *Leon Matar (First Appearance) *Jake Kyle III (First Appearance) *Ahmad Saati (Dimension 40) (Cameo) (First Appearance) *Oussama Matar (Cameo) (First Appearance) *Zein (Cameo) (First Appearance) *Oussama Matar (Dimension 20) (cameo) (First and Last Appearance) *Zein (dimension 20) (cameo) (First and Last Appearance) Villains *Vilgax (dimension 20) (cameo) (First and Last Appearance) *Ultimate Kevin (Dimension 20) (Cameo) (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Ahmad 20 Episodes Category:Reo 54